1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a passenger protection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Every year many children and animals suffer because they are left in a motor vehicle unattended. Often, the temperature inside a vehicle can change dramatically when the vehicle is parked. For example, during the summer months a vehicle may have an in-cabin temperature of 75° F. when driven, even though the external temperature is 100° F., due to environmental controls. However, when the vehicle is turned off, the cabin temperature can approach the external temperature within 15 minutes or less. Further, if the vehicle is parked in direct sunlight, the cabin temperature of the vehicle can easily exceed the outside temperature due to the “green house” effect.
In addition, as automotive technology has progressed, the cost and availability of various sensing technologies have improved, making systems to determine if a person is located in the vehicle more viable. Further, connectivity between automotive system controllers and peripheral systems has also improved. Once the system controller uses sensors to determine a person is in the vehicle and that the environmental conditions are dangerous to the person, the increased connectivity allows the controller to take safety precautions not previously available to automotive systems.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a passenger protection system that automatically initiates safety precautions caused by dangerous temperature conditions of an occupied motor vehicle.